sunflower seeds
by chefpookie
Summary: draco is not a king. hermione is not a queen. new chapter 4 is up. im nervous its my first.
1. father knows best

_**Draco Malfoy was a king. He reigned over all of Hogwarts for reasons known to all. Everyone bowed down before him, kissing the very ground he walked on, just to get on his good side. A supposed sex god, top student, a rich death eater's son, and of course, a dead handsome stud. Yes, he was the perfect boy. But while all the world bowed before him, they were blind to the man within. The true face of one Draco Malfoy.**_

_**Draco was cold. Not the type of cold where you can just snuggle under the covers for a warm spot but the deathly shivering, freezing in your own waste, chained to a wall type cold. He was strapped to a table that stood in the center of a prison cell, deep in the dungeons. As he lay there in sever pain and cold, the cell door sprang open, and in strode Lucius Malfoy. Draco's father. Lucius sneered at the helpless weak child trembling on the rack. He knew what he came here to do. He needed to hurry before the train left for Hogwarts. "Hello Draco." Oh crap.**_

_**Draco flinched visibly at the sound and shifted slightly on the table. Lucius didn't like the open resistance so he climbed gracefully on top of the boy and spoke gently into Draco's ear. "Good morning, my little pet. Did you sleep well? I have a surprise for you before you return to school." His tongue hissed in and out of Draco's ear while he spoke.**_

_**"and what might that be, Father?" Draco replied through gritted teeth with undeniable disrespect. Lucius stiffened. He couldn't have this disobedience from his son. Lucius shifted his weight so his leg was lightly brushing Draco's special organ. Draco groaned in resistance as he realized what his father was preparing to do. Lucius began to place featherlight kisses down his son's neck and chest, getting closer to his lower regions.**_

_**"I hope you don't mind, my child. I need some comfort and you are the only one who can give it to me. So I just think I'll shut you up and receive my rightful comfort." Using his wand to silence Draco, Lucius began to firmly knead Draco's penis in his hands and at the same time, blow light breaths on Draco's bare chest. Draco kicked himself internally as his member jerked to attention at his father's ministrations. He should not be enjoying this.**_

_**Lucius dipped his head to lightly lick the tip and Draco felt himself give out. Lucius, seeing that this was the right time, unzipped his pants and brought his own member out into full glory. He forced Draco to open his mouth and thrust inside and began pumping into Draco's mouth. Draco's eyes filled with tears as he felt the unfamiliar object inside his mouth. At the same time, Lucius had his wand and was pushing it up into Draco's sensitive entrance. Draco whimpered in pain. Then Lucius pulled out of his mouth and went in for the kill. Draco threw his head back in pain and let his father finish his rape. Once it was over, Draco began to cry.**_

_**What a great life he had.**_


	2. a train ride

The Hogwarts Express was parked beside the platform. Hundreds of students were randomly running around screaming and laughing while saying their goodbyes and greeting old friends. But there were some who resented the gleaming train with a passion. Some, like Hermione Granger. Yes yes, Hogwarts Whore. She knew the title well. It was hers. Much had changed about the petite ugly bookworm who was know a sexy temptress, known well among the guys ring at school. There was no one who knew the bedroom as well as Hermione Granger. But that is not important on today. Today, what is important is the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione spotted her once best friends (who had turned into her two screw buddies) and pushed her way over. Many an eye turned at her three inch skirt, two inch tube top, and knee high boots. Her golden wavy locks cascaded half way down to her butt which had the words printed across it, YOU WISH. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley greeted her as they always did. A quick tongue filled kiss and a smack on her rear. Hermione inwardly flinched but covered it with her usual seductive smile. They strutted along together, greeting fellow classmates. As they were about to board the train, Hermione slipped off, assuring them it was Head Girl Business.

Hermione fled to the Head compartment, looking for solitude so she could break down and cry about her double life. But something was already inside. A bundle of rich black robes was shaking uncontrollably and a mop of white blonde hair protruded from it. Ultimately realizing who the blob was, Hermione at first recoiled but then reached forward in curiosity. "Malfoy? Are you ok?" Her fingertips brushed against his back and stroked his hair. Malfoy jerked upright and turned to face her.

"granger! I ...." But his words were cut off as Malfoy slumped forward into her unsuspecting arms. Hermione was startled but then instinctively closed her arms around him. She knew something was not alright with her Head Boy and she was dying to know why the king of Slytherin was laying in her arms. He seemed to have stopped shaking but had an occasional shudder go through him every few minutes. When Hermione was certain he was ok, she lifted his head and tilted his chin so his eyes met hers. Malfoy returned her gaze but as he did, Hermione noticed the first emotion that flooded his blue orbs. Fear. He was scared of her. Hermione was shocked. She looked at him in surprise but quickly gained composure and demanded an explanation.

"Malfoy! What in the world is wrong with you? You like, died in my arms! I want to know what's going on!" Hermione spat out a little more forcefully than she meant to. Malfoy flinched at her words and shrank back from her. She could tell something was obviously not right and immediately apologized when she saw his eyes fill with tears.

"Oh my God, Malfoy! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Can you talk to me? Will you tell me what's the matter?" she purred.

Malfoy shakily stood up and backed away from Hermione. He was very much uncomfortable and afraid of her though she didn't know why. Malfoy turned, and fled from her questioning gaze.

Draco Malfoy had been very much taken with nightmares when Hermione Granger disturbed him. He couldn't stop trembling as visions of his father took him over and over again. Draco had jerked around to meet huge brown doe eyes that held concern and questions for him and he did the one thing that hit his mind. He dove into her arms. Draco first noticed her scent, sweet strawberries with cream and her skin was milky and soft. But Draco forgot these things as he clung tightly to her waist and found the comfort he sought.

As amazed as he was sure she was, Granger had not recoiled like he thought she would. Instead, she had tried to make sense of his predicament. But Draco was sincerely frightened of her. He didn't want to explain to the Queen of Hogwarts why he was as helpless as a moth. So he fled. Draco ran off to escape her. But he knew she would come find him again.

Hermione returned to Harry and Ron with a confused manner that she quickly hid as they greeted her presence. They were discussing the new Playboy issue. Some thing Hermione did not want to be included in. So she ended the discussion with a fast kiss on Ron's lips as she straddled his lap. He groaned into her mouth as she worked her magic on his lower regions while attacking his tongue. Hermione massaged firmly and forcefully on Ron while Harry protested in the background. He wanted to join in. So Hermione turned herself around on Ron's lap so that her butt was on his penis and she was facing Harry. She grinded on Ron while stroking Harry. Both boys were groaning in satisfaction. Ron began to stroke under her skirt while harry reached for her breasts. Suddenly, she leapt up causing a general protest.

She smiled naughtily and told them they were bad boys and walked out of the compartment. Once in the hallway, Hermione began to cry and shake with guilt and disgust. She hated teasing those two. In fact, she hated touching them at all. It wasn't right but she had to do it to keep up her image. Hermione was disgusted with the guys and more importantly , herself. She conjured up her robes and walked to the front of the train. The ride was over and Hermione could see the blinking towers of Hogwarts.


	3. memories can hurt

Draco Malfoy followed the headmaster down a long winding staircase into the deep dungeons. Along side him was no other than Hermione Granger. The two Heads were deep in thought as they went with Dumbledore to their room. _Oh, God! I have to share a room with Malfoy! This is gonna suck. He'll probably kidnap me and take me to his father. __Sharing a room with Granger is gonna suck. She'll be all up in my life or she'll probably rape me or something. What would you expect from the Hogwarts Whore? I hope she leaves me alone. God knows I don't want to have to explain anything to her. _

They struggled to equal Dumbledore in his strides but were gasping for breath when they reached their destination. Before them hung a magnificent portrait of both students draped in regal gowns, topped with scepters and jewels, and seated on breath taking thrones. Draco and Hermione gaped in wonder at the exquisite portrait of themselves. Dumbledore smiled at their wonderment and proceeded with the formalities.

"I present you with the entrance to the Head dormitories. The password I believe is 'sunflower seeds.' I will leave you to settle in your rooms and get your rest. If you need me, or any other professor, alert your portraits and they will find us. Good night."

The Head Boy and Girl cautiously stepped into the amazing rooms to discover dorms worthy of their entrance. Everything was draped in crimson and gold, silver and green. Every book, pillow, utensil, blanket, or furniture was lined with delicate gold filigree. The doorways to the sleeping quarters were sturdy smooth polished mahogany wood. As Hermione stared in awe, Draco recovered himself and swiftly disappeared into his rooms with a curt "Good night." Hermione, left to her own devices decided to explore her rooms and bathroom. The bedroom equaled the quality of the common room and already had her things unpacked and placed neatly in order. Hermione nodded in approval as she noticed a pair of pajamas set out for her use. Once she had checked into the mini spa like bathroom, Hermione changed her clothes, and climbed into her bed. It was time for thinking.

Hermione lay back on her pillows and thought back to her last year which had completely transformed her boring school girl life. The cold memories came flooding back in a shaking nightmare....

(Flashback)

"Hermione! Wait up! Did you hear about Dean's party?" Harry sprinted to the great oak tree where Hermione Granger was reading underneath its shade. The tree, along the lakeshore, was her favorite reading spot and Harry Potter knew that he could find her here. Hermione glanced up to survey her gorgeous best friend who was panting with expectant excitement.

"Yes Harry I have heard. Are you going?" Hermione calmly commented although her heart was still mending from the moment when she had found out she was not invited. To get in, you had to be a hot young whore who was willing to party and let loose. Guys were not so keen on letting the old bookworm in on their shindigs.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go with me. I think you could use the night off! It will be fun!" Harry pleaded with her once he saw her startled doubtful expression. "Please! Come on, it won't be any thing weird just as friends!" Hermione glanced up into those deep puppy eyes and felt her system break down.

"Sure Harry. Why not? I will go with you." Hermione resigned in defeat, but inwardly, her heart was leaping as she thought about the upcoming party. Oh how wonderful it feels to be accepted! Even if only by your best friend! Hermione reassured Harry of her intent to accompany him once more and set off for the Tower to ready herself.

Hermione incorporated Ginny to help her pick an outfit and dress for the affair. Ginny wanted to go for the full out skank outfit, but Hermione put her foot down. After an hour of compromising, the two finally settled on an outfit comfortable to Hermione's standards and revealing and tight enough to please Ginny. The two girls dressed quickly and studied their images in the mirror. "You look great Ginny! Really hot!" Hermione told her friend. Ginny was wearing knee high stiletto boots with a pair of leather boycut underwear and a matching leather tube top. Her blazing red hair was waving down her bare back and her eyes were piercing with heavy amount of dark eye liner. Hermione had to admit. Ginny was sexy.

Ginny pulled back and let Hermione have her turn. Hermione gasped in awe as she saw her normally modestly hidden body portrayed into full glory. The tight short blue jean skirt was about 8 inches from the back of her knee and her top was a simple bathing suit top that had layers hanging from it. Her firm legs were protruding from under the skirt and her flat hard stomach was a sight to behold. Hermione was gorgeous. And she knew she was no longer just a bookworm mudblood any more.

The two met Harry in the common room ( who was also amazed at Herms' transformation) and they all set off for the party in the Room of Requirement. Once the three arrived, Hermione first noticed the loud music, the lack of lights, and the heavy smell of alcohol in the air. She and Ginny found their way to some couches and squeezed in amongst the snogging couples. Hermione was taking in the unfamiliar sights and sounds when an unsuspecting hand reached out and slapped her on the rear. Hermione whipped around to see Harry dancing foolishly behind her.

"Harry! Was that you? God you are so rude!" Hermione squealed, "you're absolutely drunk!" Harry had presently begun to swagger and sway as he slurred into his drink.

"Hey lighten up toots! It's a party! Hahaha!" Harry promptly fell over onto some of the couples. Hermione, disgusted with this behavior, decided this was not her scene and was making her way out the door when a hand caught her around the waist.

"Where you goin honey? You can't be leaving already! Come join me!" a slurred voice purred into her ear. The hand did not remove itself from her waist.

"Please leave me alone Dean. It's a nice party but I'm going back to my room now. Goodbye." Hermione again attempted to depart when she was roughly jerked back.

"Oh no you don't! We're still having fun! Don't you want to have fun baby? Come on, let's dance!" Dean shoved her onto the dance floor and forcefully began to grind on her body. Hermione began to freak out and tried to escape. But Dean was now moving his hands onto her butt. She tried to squirm away but was met with a slap on the face.

"What you doin hoe? Trying to leave early? I don't think so! Seamus! Ron! Come help me have fun with this hoe. We need to teach her some discipline." The three guys began to come close around her and began to touch her body. Hermione screamed and was again met with a striking blow to the head. From behind, Seamus held her arms still while Dean fondled her breasts and Ron started licking her body. Hermione fought for all she was worth but was promptly thrown into a side room. Hermione stopped resisting by the time they got all her clothes off. But once Dean had unsheathed himself into her unsuspecting virgin body, she was beyond tears. Hermione did not fight as her former friends raped her repeatedly for the next few hours. It was only when Harry found her in her bloody state, did she ever begin to cry.

End Flashback

Hermione lay on her soft downy sheets and let the tears wash over her. That fateful night had turned her into the Hogwarts whore as Hermione never wanted to be again the boring bookworm who couldn't get any action except by rape. If she wasn't a virgin, might as well make the best of it.

But here, alone in the dark, her sex status did nothing for her broken heart. The wet droplets gently slid down her face and she began to shiver in her pain. Sure, she could get a guy. Any guy she wanted. But why was it that she was so lonely when she had supposedly everything? Everything but her one true desire. Somebody to love.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_-"Somebody to Love" Queen_

Hermione bolted up in her bed. There was a faint mewing sound wafting from the bathroom. A familiar melody Hermione had sung many times in the past. Alone in the bathroom, some one was crying.


	4. wash away the pain

Hermione rose from her covers and rushed to the door and pressed her ear to the wood. She could hear the racking sobs echo throughout the tiled room. Her heart ached for the poor soul who was crying in the next room. But who would be in the Head bathroom this late at night? Conclusions jumped to her mind and then it hit her. Malfoy. As ludicrous as it seemed, she knew it had to be him.

Not waiting a moment longer, Hermione thrust open the door and immediately scanned the room for him. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a pitiful looking heap of black robes sprawled out on the floor. The figure was shaking uncontrollably as each heart wrenching sob took him.

Hermione ran to his side and started to pry the robes from his face. A pair of bright wide eyes peered back at her from the clothing she pulled back. Then, the full face emerged from the black robes and stared back at the curiously concerned girl in front of it.

Draco Malfoy slowly rose to face Hermione from his place on the floor. Draco did not return her gaze as she silently demanded an answer. Hermione tilted his chin upward till it matched her own.

"Malfoy, are you gonna be alright?" Hermione inquired and noticed an unmistaken able shudder at the use of his surname. She began to stroke his cheek and run her fingers through his velvety bleached hair. Hermione didn't understand why, but all of a sudden, she had the strangest urge to just reach out and comfort him. The soft strands of blondeness slipped through her fingers easily and his beautiful pale delicate skin was as smooth as silk. She couldn't bring herself to stop touching him even when her brain was kicking her to quit it.

"Do you need anything? Will you talk to me? Oh! Shhhh... It's ok! I'm here. Hermione was extremely startled to see Draco had once again commenced his tears. At this moment, Hermione wanted nothing more than to console him. She gently reached out and took him into her arms. Noticing how frail he was, she just held him like a sleeping child, though after a while, he became one.

Hermione watched Draco with fascination as he began to calm down and sink into a gentle slumber. Her brain was scrambling itself as it wondered for explanations. Why in the world would Draco Malfoy, King of Slytherin, Son of the Right Hand Death Eater, be crying in the middle of the night with no one to console him?

Hermione rocked back and forth in her own thoughts while still trying to take care of the resting boy in her arms. She attempted to stand as lightly as she could and carried the gorgeous Draco to her bed. Hermione laid him down carefully and settled him under her covers. She made sure that he was blanketed and pillowed before leaving the room.

Hermione quietly walked out of her dorm and stretched out on the couch. How extraordinary it was to have just put Draco Malfoy into bed like a small toddler. She was very worried about the teenager who in fact was as pathetic as a child. Hermione struggled profusely to come up with a solution of Draco.

"What possible reason would THE Draco Malfoy have for crying all alone in a loo in the middle of the night like he had been abandoned?" Hermione thought aloud. Failing to produce an answer, she prepared herself for a night on the sofa, promising to wrestle it out of him tomorrow.

Out of the darkness came the tiniest of whimpers from Hermione's room. Hermione bolted upright as she heard the little peeps. She rose from her couch and tiptoed to the door. Coming from inside were faint sobs identical to the ones she had put a stop to earlier.

She pushed open the door and found Malfoy on his back in the spread eagle position twitching and shaking like there was something in top of him, restraining him. Malfoy continued to whimper until at one point, he let out a blood curling scream. All she could seem to do was watch the horrible nightmare that had taken Malfoy, for her legs didn't want to move whatsoever. It was only when he began to shout out for death to come; Hermione then knew she had to get in there. She dashed to Malfoy's side and started to wake him up when all of a sudden, the teenager dropped still on top of the rumpled covers. He became alarmingly still except for the occasional shudder accompanied by a tearful whimper.

Hermione was shocked at this random fit that had seized Malfoy which had deceased as quickly as it had commenced. The Head girl, unsure of what to do now, walked cautiously to Malfoy's side and stroked his furrowed brow. Malfoy winced in discomfort and she immediately withdrew her hand. As soon as she did this, he once again began to cry lightly. Hermione replaced her hand on his head and noticed the wrinkles in his forehead smoothen out. His face took on a placid look of peace and his breathing became regulated.

Hermione was still adjusting to the situation in front of her. Her mind was telling her to leave quickly and alert a Professor but her body wouldn't let her leave the defenseless boy. So, torn, Hermione mounted the bed and cuddled next to the unsuspecting Malfoy who was sleeping beside her. She let her heart lead her actions and began once again to caress the young man before her.

Apparently, the teenager was soothed by her presence, because all Malfoy did was scoot in closer to his source of relief. As Hermione herself drifted off to sleep with Draco Malfoy clinging to her body, she forgot all the hurtful memories that had plagued her mind.

Draco Malfoy awoke to his arms circling a warm soft body next to him on an extremely comfortable bed. He struggled to comprehend where he was and why he was there when he realized he was not in his own bed. Deep crimson and gold painted the room and sunlight flooded through the window. Draco lifted his body up slowly and tried to remember the previous night's events. He wondered why he couldn't lift his body when he noticed a mop of golden locks spread over his chest. A slender body was draped over his legs and torso with scantily covering pajamas. Oh God. Hermione.

Suddenly, Draco's brain was swamped with recollections of last night. His painful nightmares leading him to the bathroom. His heart pouring out with his tears. Hermione finding him in distress. Hermione putting him to bed. Lucius playing with his mind. Hermione comforting him and sleeping with him. It was all coming back to him. And he knew he didn't like it.

Guiltily, Draco pried himself loose from her limbs and stepped into the bathroom with a final glance at the beautiful queen lying on her bed. He walked daintily into the shower and let the hot water drown him. Hermione Granger. The Hogwarts Whore. What was wrong with him? Last night, she had slept in his bed with him and seen him in a weak position. His father would kill him if he knew. In fact, everyone would kill him if they knew.

Draco reminded himself the need to avoid Granger today because if he knew Granger, she was gonna want an explanation. And she was gonna want it soon. Draco didn't care now. All he cared about now was getting clean. And washing away last nights memories.


End file.
